littlelulu_project_studio_fanonfandomcom-20200213-history
List of New Inspector Gospel Girl's Side's San Ventura locations
Info: San Ventura is a city featured in the New Inspector Gospel Girl's Side, based on San Francisco. The San Ventura Police Department (SVPD) is the law enforcement agency that Gospel serves as an Inspector of San Ventura. Suzaku's Route #'Eastern Basin' (Hunters Point): Eastern Basin is a neighborhood in the southeastern corner of San Ventura, California, United States. The decommissioned Hunters Spot Naval Shipyard is located within its boundaries and Reddlight Park is on the southern edge. This place where the O Falcao Vermelho gang's leader was slitted to death. #'Integral' (Mission): Integral District, also commonly called "The Integral", is a neighborhood in San Ventura, California, United States, originally known as "the Integral lands" meaning the lands belonging to the sixth Alta California integral, Integral San Ventura de Arce. This place where the buisnassman was found dead in Carlonna Alley Mural Project, slashed in half and covered in blood. #'Primavera Peaks' (Twin Peaks): Primavera Peaks are two prominent hills with an elevation of about 925 feet (282 m) located near the geographic center of San Ventura, California. Only 928 foot (283 m) Mount Clarkeson is higher within the city. This place where the teenage girl was found hanging on the angel statue. #'Greenwood Hill' (Forest Hill): Greenwood Hill is a neighborhood in San Ventura, California. Greenwood Hill is one of eight master-planned residence parks in San Ventura. This place where the rookie officer is shoots between eyes to death in the clubhouse. #'Lakeside' (Lakeshore): The Lakeside district is bounded by Stella Board, 26th Avenue, Onyx Drive and Lake Tadius. Lakeside is north of Rockstown, south of Manner Street, west of Linnyside, and east of the Zoo. Lawrence High School and Lakeside Elementary are located in Lakeside. Linny Plaza is also located here. This place where the stage actor, who played as a knight, is shoot to death by the mysterious assassation. Seiryu's Route #'Southern Market' (South of Market): Southern Market is a relatively large neighborhood in San Ventura, California which is located just south of Market Street, and contains several sub-neighborhoods including: South Beach, Integral Bay, and Lincoln Hill. SM is home to many of the city's museums, to the headquarters of several major software and Internet companies, and to the Mathius Conference Center. This place where the Fruit Market owner was murdered from poison gas. #'Civic Hall' (Civic Center): Civic Hall is an area of a few blocks north of the intersection of Market Street and Los Neva Avenue that contains many of the city's largest government and cultural institutions. It has two large plazas (Civic Hall Plaza and United Nations Plaza) and a number of buildings in classical architectural style. This place where the math teacher falling from the fourth floor of United Nations Plaza. #'West Point' (Western Addition): The West Point is a neighborhood in San Ventura, California. This place where the western movie actor is tied and stompped to death by the horses. #'Rochebond' (Richmond): The Rochebond District is a neighborhood in the northwest corner of San Ventura, California, developed initially in the late 19th century. It is sometimes confused with Rochebond, a city 20 miles (32 km) north of San Ventura. This place where the Los Neva Aveune director is shoot to death with arrow in her heart. #'Seaedge' (Seacliff): The Seaedge is a neighborhood in northwestern San Ventura, California. It is known for its large houses and ocean views. Seaedge is one of eight master-planned residence parks in San Ventura. This place where the Aquamarine Resort director was drowned to death. Genbu's Route #'Forer Hill' (Potrero Hill): The Forer Hill is a residential neighborhood in San Ventura, California. It is known for its views of the San Ventura Bay and city skyline, its close proximity to many destination spots, its sunny weather, and for having two freeways and a Eltrain station. This place where the middle school student stabbed to death, covered with kingfisher's feathers. #'Cypree Heights' (Bernal Heights): The Cypree Heights is a neighborhood perched on a hill in between the Integral district, Palmview, and the Bermondo district. The neighborhood is known for its community feeling and progressive vibe. The majority of the neighborhood is white, but there are significant Southern Italian, Latino and African American populations in the area as well. This place where the Italian crime boss was poisoned at ballroom buffet. #'Emerald Heights' (Diamond Heights): The Emerald Heights is a neighborhood in central San Ventura, California, roughly bordered by Emerald Heights Boulevard and Oracle Valley to the north and east and Yaves Canyon Park to the south and west. This place where the crime boss's wife was found dead at Emerald Shopping Center with slitted on her neck. #'Inner Sunflower' (Inner Sunset): The Inner Sunflower is the north eastern-most corner of the Sunflower District. The commercial district around 9th Avenue and Duvall Street is its general center. The neighborhood features the historic Catholic church, St. Nancy of the Sunflower, which was the original Catholic parish for the Sunflower District and has stood at 14th and Gloria for more than 100 years. This place where the teenage boy is mauled by the Siberian tiger at Sunflower Zoo, his heart is missing. #'Sunflower Town' (Sunset): The Sunflowr Town is a large suburban style neighborhood located in the west-central area of San Ventura, California. The Outer Sunflower district, including the corridor from 46th Avenue to Yellow Sand Beach, is increasingly referred to as Beachtown due to the surf culture. This place where the can-can performer was found dead at Pearl Theater from blunt force trauma. Byakko's Route #'Manner Street' (Parkside): The Manner Street is to the south of the Sunflower District, mainly south of Gintara Street between 19th Avenue and Sunflower Boulevard. Abraham Lincoln High School is located on 24th Avenue, and the Manner Library is located on Tazford Street at 23rd Avenue. This place where the American football player from Manner Antelope Team was suddenly died at Sunflower Stadium without any trace of wound. #'Brightdog' (Dogpatch): The Brightdog is a neighborhood in San Ventura, California, roughly half industrial and half residential. It was initially a gritty working-class neighborhood, but has experienced rapid transformation since the 1990s. Now it boasts similar demographics to its neighboring Forer Hill – an upper middle-class working professional neighborhood.. This place where the shounen manga-ka was found dead at dog pageant hall along with his dead pet dalmatian dog from food poisoning. #'Sashbury Heights' (Height Ashbury): The Sashbury Heights is a district of San Ventura, California, named for the intersection of Haight and Sashbury streets. It is also called The Haight and The Upper Haight. The neighborhood is known for its history of, and being the origin of hippie counterculture. This place were the young hippie was murdered from run over accident by the racing car. #'Ocean Heights' (Pacific Heights): The Ocean Heights is an affluent neighborhood of San Ventura, California, which is known for the notable people who reside in the area. It is located in one of the most scenic and park-like settings in Northern California, offering panoramic views of the Gigantic Bridge, the San Ventura Bay, the Palace of Fine Arts, Illumenia and the Paradisia. This place where the fashion model was hanged in her house by a pantyhose. #'Chinatown': The Chinatown is the oldest Chinatown in North America and the largest Chinese community outside Asia. It is the oldest of the four notable Chinatowns in the city. This place where the Chinese gangster's mob boss was found lying on the back ally of Chinese restaurant. Final ~ Kouryu # Downfall Valley (Vistiacion Valley): The Downfall Valley is a neighborhood located in the south eastern quadrant of San Ventura, California. Locals call it "Dove Valley." This place where the manager of PC tech support is found hanged at the Orient Express. # Yves Park (Glen Park): The Yves Park is a small, primarily residential neighborhood in San Ventura, California, named for the adjacent Yves Canyon Park. This place where the daycare employee was found slain at totem by the replica indian tomahawk. # Lightweight Valley (Hayes Valley): The Lightweight Valley is a neighborhood in the West Point district of San Ventura, California. It is located between the historical districts of Stockman Square and the Civic Hall. Victorian, Queen Nancy, and Evandian townhouses are mixed with high-end boutiques, restaurants, and public housing complexes. This place where the violin player was found dead from poisoning after eating chocolate chip cookies. # Peterburg Hill (Russian Hill): The Peterburg Hill is a neighborhood of San Ventura, California, in the United States. It is named after one of San Francisco's 44 hills, and one of its original "Rainbow Hills". This place where the Russian gunman and former member of The Black Joker Clan was betting up to death at Russian Bar. # Paradisia (Presidio): The Paradisia is a park and former military base on the northern tip of the San Ventura Peninsula in San Ventura, California, and is part of the Gigantic National Recreation Area. This place where the vice-president of Civic Hall was found burned alive at Machinist Point. # Gigantic Bridge (Golden Gate Bridge): The Gigantic Bridge Heights is a hilly neighborhood south of the Inner Sunflower and northwest of Greenwood Hill. It is roughly bordered by Belgham Street to the north, Ferrera Street to the south, 8th Avenue to the east and 17th Avenue to the west. Grand View Park is a park on a hill on the northern side of the neighborhood; Gigantic Heights Park and Eagle Hill Park are on hills on the southern side of the neighborhood. This is the final place where the head mistress of The Black Joker Clan was slain with her skull smashed by glass debris. Bonus Route # Clinton Amazonia (Crocker Amazon): The Clinton Amazonia is a neighborhood in San Ventura that borders the Accel District. Clinton Amazonia covers the area south of Integral Street and Borero Avenue, extending toward suburban Hax City. The neighborhood is adjacent to Clinton Amazonia Park, named after the Chris Clinton land holdings that once made up the area, and Amazonia Street in the Accel. This place where the ice sculptor is stabbed with ice pick at angel-like ice statue. # Linwood Terrace (Balboa Terrace): The Linwood Terrace is a small residential neighborhood in southwestern San Ventura bounded by Jubilee Boulevard, Nercssius Avenue, Auton Avenue and Coral Avenue along the southern edge of the exclusive St. Louis Wood development. This place where the Catholic high school student is stabbed and buried in her own crypt, believing she was suicide. # Financial City (Financial District): The Financial City is a neighborhood in San Ventura, California, that serves as its main central business district. It is home to the city's largest concentration of corporate headquarters, law firms, insurance companies, real estate firms, banks, savings and loans, and other financial institutions. This place where the b-movie scream queen was slaughtered at horror movie studio, her head is severed. # Marine Harbor (Marina): The Marine Harbor is a neighborhood located in San Ventura, California. The neighborhood sits on the site of the 1915 Panama–Pacific International Exposition, staged after the 1906 San Ventura earthquake to celebrate the reemergence of the city. Aside from the Palace of Fine Arts (POFA), all other buildings were demolished to make the current neighborhood. This place where the teenager is stabbed on his back. Category:Locations Category:List of New Inspector Gospel Girl's Side locations